


Правосудие – фетишная сука (или зачем бы еще ей носить на глазах повязку?)

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Анко нарисовала на стене суда неприличную картинку, суд рассматривает ее дело





	Правосудие – фетишная сука (или зачем бы еще ей носить на глазах повязку?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Justice is a Kinky bitch (or else why does she wear the blindfold?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297897) by [windfallswest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest). 



_Анко: обвиняемая, из богатой семьи (с которой ухитрилась разорвать все связи, но оставить себе право на юридическую защиту)  
Какаши: представитель обвиняемой, адвокат мисс Анко  
Ирука: государственный обвинитель, представляет интересы Конохи  
Цунаде: почетный судья  
Рассматривается дело: об акте вандализма_  
  
Анко: *скучая* А у обвинителя  _зачотная_ задница.  
Какаши: *перегибается через стол, чтобы оценить вид* Да ну? А я и не заметил.  
Ирука: *притворяется, будто не слышит, продолжая разливаться соловьем, но сбивается и тараторит, пытаясь не потерять ход мысли* …классический случай акта вандализма, ваша честь. И более того — с откровенно непристойным смыслом.  
Какаши: *не отрывая взгляда от Ичи-Ичи* Хм, а что, мы теперь и смысл цензурим?  
Цунаде: О, вы наконец-то решили к нам присоединиться, мистер Хатаке?  
Какаши: Хм-м, просто устал ждать, пока представитель стороны обвинения начнет говорить что-то путное.  
Цунаде: Мистер Хатаке, хотите сказать, что наши законы против вандализма к путному не относятся?  
Какаши: *по-прежнему не поднимая глаз* Моя клиентка воспользовалась своим правом на свободу самовыражения в публичном месте.  
Ирука: Она аэрозольными красками нарисовала статую Справедливости в процессе орального секса с быком  _на стене здания суда_.  
Какаши: Так вы протестуете против смысла или места? Лично я никогда не видел ничего плохого в безобидном минете.  
Ирука: Если бы вы удосужились заглянуть в материалы дела, то знали бы, что вашу клиентку обвиняют в публичном совершении непристойного действия, равно как и в акте вандализма. Зоофи…  
Какаши: …Это политическая сатира. Бык представляет собой «бычий рынок» акций. Деньги.  
Ирука: *фыркает* Да уж, иронично. Сколько у вас тариф в час?  
Какаши: *поднимает голову и смотрит на Ируку* Шесть сотен. А что, вы увидели что-то, что вам понравилось?  
Ирука: *закипает*  
Какаши: *захлопывает книжку и встает* Моя клиентка не имела намерения уродовать это прекрасное здание, посвященное беспристрастному правосудию. Кто-то может усмотреть в этом непредумышленное оскорбление, но здесь нет ни умысла, ни непреднамеренности. Размещение арт-объекта ее авторства — это часть общего посыла. Мисс Анко покупает мои услуги; я не покупаю ваш вердикт, ваша честь. Что определенно показывает разницу между мной и иными сторонами, которые в этот раз, возможно, лучше оставить безымянными.  
Ирука: То есть вы хотите сказать, что следует разрешить людям малевать что угодно на государственных зданиях?  
Какаши: Хм-м, так они все равно это делают, разве нет?  
Ирука: В данном случае это не оправ…  
Какаши: Конечно, нет. Но в чем отличие публичной стены от публичного пространства?  
Цунаде: Что-что?  
Какаши: В данном зале судебного заседания, открытом для публичного доступа, меня невозможно арестовать, если я скажу, что ваши груди имеют приятную округлость спелого арбуза и что мне доставило бы величайшее удовольствие попробовать на вкус каждый их бархатный дюйм. Я прав?  
Цунаде: Не надо флиртовать со мной, представитель обвиняемой.  
Какаши: Что ж, ваша честь, раз суд — это по-прежнему публичное место, тогда чем будет отличаться, если я скажу моему уважаемому противнику, что его губы просто созданы для сосания члена — или вырежу на своем столе защитника рисунок с данным действием?  
Ирука: *три секунды до апоплексического удара*  
Цунаде: Мистер Хатаке…  
Какаши: Возможно, это было немного грубо — хотя могу вас заверить, комплимент был искренний *бросает косой взгляд на Ируку*, — и кто-нибудь мог бы возразить против моей прямолинейности, но разве это нарушает закон? Я вот протестую против людей, которые носят обтягивающие трико вместо трусов, но я же не бегаю туда-сюда, пытаясь их за это арестовать.  
Ирука: Это вопрос эстетического вкуса и вульгарности.  
Какаши: Хм-м, даже так? То, как материал облегает каждый изгиб, начиная с икр, обхватывает колени и идет выше, обтягивая прекрасные ягодицы — я нахожу этот эстетический вид весьма отвлекающим, если честно. И давайте вспомним об обнаженных статуях по всему городу. Официально поставленные у всех на виду, без какого-либо ограничения доступа и поддерживаемые администрацией в надлежащем состоянии. Рекламщики тоже не испытывают никаких угрызений совести, уже на привычной основе показывая нам некогда скандальное количество кожи. Даже дети знакомы, по крайней мере, с  _одним_ комплектом гениталий.  
Ирука: Но это все равно непристойно.  
Какаши: Всех оскорбляют совершенно разные вещи. Если бы людей действительно оскорблял секс, он не был бы столь вездесущим. Даже религию ограничивают в публичном доступе больше, чем секс. А здесь даже не сам секс, это метафора.  
Ирука: Это порнография!  
Какаши: Порнографией было бы, если бы я нарисовал вас связанного, обнаженного, без ничего, только с выражением ярости на вашем лице, пока я бы погружал три пальца между ваших ног, закинутых мне на плечи. Единственное стоящее отличие — это было бы более…артистично. Вы просто невероятно привлекательны, когда злитесь. *пылкий взгляд*  
Ирука: *едва не рыча* С чего вы решили, что я буду снизу?  
Цунаде: *стучит молотком* Объявляю часовой перерыв, чтобы представители сторон нашли себе свободный номер, потом продолжим.


End file.
